


Want

by Zibomotua



Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, High School, M/M, Marco reads billdip, Semi-Crack, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zibomotua/pseuds/Zibomotua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star wants Oscar, Tom wants redemption, and Marco wants Tom to stop asking him what Yaoi is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can we keep him?

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a headcanon that Marco reads BIlldip and Tom finds out. First chapters are the worst. Setting up the plot can be so awkward. Sorry.

_“N-no!” moaned a blushing Bill, trying to squirm out of Dipper’s grasp._

_“What’s the problem, Bill...” Dipper inquired, grasping the blonde demon’s arms with his hand. This combated Bill from interfering with Dipper’s other hand, which was currently caressing along the demon's side. “Can’t handle a little…friction?”_

_The heat from Dipper’s touch was overwhelming, Bill moaned uncontrollably and pitched his upper body forward to try and keep his sides out of the young man’s reach. Dipper took this as an opportunity to rake his fingernails down the pale skin of Bill’s back and stopped as he reached the blonde’s waistline, grasping a handful of material._

_He let go of the blonde’s arms with his other hand to cup and pull at the demon’s member hard enough to cause the blonde’s rear to slap into Dipper’s crotch, drawing out a long string of incoherent moans from Bill and a loud, lusty grunt from Dipper. Dipper couldn’t control himself any longer, he-_ *SLAM*

 

”OH MAN! THAT WAS A BIG ONE!” laughed out Mr. Diaz as he fought with the wheel to keep the car on the right side of the road. Marco looked up, he could feel the heat in his cheeks from the fictional story on his phone. He looked behind them to see a rocky pothole down the road. With a hole that size, he wondered how the wheels were even still on the car.

“Marco! Marco! Look! We’re almost home!!” Star exclaimed loudly while tapping on the car window with her wand. How she was not exhausted after the weeklong trip to visit Marco's family in Spain was beyond him. Marco was slouched as far back into the seat as possible without permanent damage to his spine and was already debating just sleeping there for the night instead of having to trudge all the way upstairs to his bed. Just as he was about to make the decision to nod off, the car came to a stop. Everything was quiet.

“Oh great” he heard Star’s not-so-happy tone.

“Is that a friend of yours, Star?” Mrs. Diaz asked excitedly.

Marco sat up immediately. Standing in their driveway was a familiar three eyed, blue-hued demon. Tom had his arms crossed over his ripped and probably burnt red shirt. Marco couldn't tell if he was wearing shorts or just very destroyed black jeans. All three eyes were focused on the family wagon with his normal smug smile.

“nononoNONONONO!” Star started to shout, jumping out of the vehicle.

Marco lunged out the open car door after her trying to grab at her wrist. Her hands were balled into fists. Just as he was almost in reach of her, Star’s wand started glowing and she raised her wand to face Tom.

“Magical Fire Extinguish Ray Storm!” she yelled as a blast of orange and grey foam hurled at Tom. Unphased, Tom raised his hand like he was about to deflect a small foam dart. Before it could do any damage, the foam attack was absorbed into Tom’s palm. Tom wiped the residue off his palm with a grimace.

Star didn’t move, a look of pure shock covered her face.

Marco put himself in front of Star as Tom started to chuckle.

“Come on Starship,” Tom crooned as he stepped forward, arms open. “That’s not a very nice way to greet a suitor.”

“look Tom, I told you. I just don’t like you that way.” Star said honestly. She looked like she was still processing the shock of her magic being deflected “This is the end of the line. You’ve had your chances and you aren’t doing yourself any favors by continuing to try.” Her answer was strong and sincere. She crossed her arms, it was obvious she had made her decision.

Marco was ready to back her up. Star might not be able to magic the sucker, but that didn’t mean Marco couldn’t karate his ass back to literal hell. He had heard enough and was frankly too tired to let the conversation drag on. He was about to pounce when he heard a small whine come from Tom.  

“That’s, that’s not that I meant.” Tom pleaded, locking eyes with Star “We used to be such good friends. Can we just try to be friends again?”

Marco looked at Star. Tom seemed to be successful at appealing to her soft side, she looked full of conflict. This was clearly a trap, Marco thought. This was a demon we were talking about here. He knew plenty about how persuasive and manipulative demons could be from his stories. He probably just wanted to use Star to take over the dimensions and become supreme ruler or something. Demons don't even have feelings.

“Please Star” Tom’s voice sounded strained, there was no hint of his normal animosity or cockyness. It almost sounded sincere, albeit pathetic. “Im not here to fight you or cause you any problems. I just want you to give me a chance to-”

Tired and not buying the sudden change of heart, Marco narrowed his gaze and cut off Tom’s begging.

“What is it you really want, Tom.” Marco asked, scowling. “I know there’s something you are hiding.”

Tom adverted his gaze to Marco and held it with all three eyes, finally acknowledging the boy’s presence. He frowned, but there wasn’t the expected anger showing on his face. There was silence.

“I got kicked out of the underworld.” Tom finally said, sitting on the curb in front of Marco’s house. “My father did not appreciate my behavior at the ball.” He looked up as Star sat beside him. “It’s a truly eye opening introspection into my own actions.” He said to her, “I was so hell bent on controlling everything that I didn’t consider what anyone else wanted”

Marco pursed his lips and crossed his arms. Who even spoke like that? What is this, Mrs. Diaz's soaps?

Star smiled, clearly buying Tom’s story. “I’ve been trying to get you to understand that for a long time, you silly goose!” She said softly as she playfully hit him on the horn. The corner of Tom’s lips started to curl in response.

Marco didn’t agree and he didn’t buy Tom’s sob story one bit. He looked behind Star. His parents had long since parked the car in the garage and went inside. He longed to join them on the couch, with Star, sans demon, and devouring a large bowl of nachos. He realized he was tuning out Tom’s explanation, but was pulled back into the present when Tom said,

“So I’m stuck on earth until he trusts that I can become a good ruler again. looks like we are exile buddies, huh?” Tom explained. He held up his hand for a high five. Star chuckled.

“do you have a place to stay?” she asked.

“oh, _HELL_ no!” Marco interjected, waving his arms. “You can NOT just invite an insane demon to live with us! What is this? A-” Marco abruptly shut his mouth, cutting himself off.

“A what, Marco?” asked Star who was standing up, Tom’s eyes following. Marco bit his lip. Of course neither Star nor Tom would know what Billdip was, or why it was relevant to the situation, but Marco was not about to reveal his secret reading preferences to his best friend or newly decided nemesis. Marco closed his eyes briefly to collect his thoughts and pulled Star aside, away from Tom.

“A nothing.” Marco whispered. “Just trust me that I know from experience, you don’t invite demons to live with you. It’s not realistic” Star frowned, watching Marco wave his hand around.

“What experience, when did you have demons over?” she whispered back. “This is real right now and he needs a place to stay.” Star was always so trusting of others, wanting to believe there was good in them. Marco, on the other hand did not. He has too many bad run ins to count and feared for their safety. Marco couldn’t control himself, he ended up raising his voice without thinking.

“HE’LL SET!” Marco paused, sighed, and lowered his voice back down. “He’ll _probably_ set the whole house on fire. I don’t know when, or whether it ends up being on purpose or not, but he _will_ burn it down. Do you want to put my parents at risk!? And for that matter, who knows if they would even say yes to another” Marco threw his fingers up into air quotes “ _foreign exchange student_.” Star narrowed her gaze, His parents would totally say yes and they both knew it. Marco knew she was about to argue back, but didn’t want to hear it.

“He’s a _demon,_ Star! Literal _Army of Dead Souls_ and everything! Demons always have ulterior motives! _Always_!” Marco exclaimed, pointing at the object of their argument, who was still sitting quietly on the step staring at them with wide, confused eyes and a stupid forming grin.

“Dead souls!?” Tom choked out as he laughed, heartfully. “I don’t know what you are talking about, but _I’ve_ never even seen a dead person before.” he said, even pointing to himself for emphasis.

There were blank stares from both Star and Marco.

“The Underworld is just another dimension. We aren’t dead.” explained Tom, noticing the confused stares. 

“Though I _can_ see why you would get confused about that.” he continued, “I heard back in the day, a handful of demons got their hands on a portal to earth and went around convincing everyone that they were going to _steal their souls_.” He laughed, standing up from the curb to join Star and Marco in the driveway.

Marco was starting to feel like he was running out of valid reasons Star would believe to not let the guy stay. Other than his deep distrust for the demon and a bunch of fictional stories about a kid’s cartoon, he didn’t really have a solid case. Maybe Star was right, maybe Marco was just confusing reality with fiction. Maybe real demons can be nice. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with Lobsterclaws' dull claw.

“...My horse was so confused when you called him dead” Tom said quietly, breaking the tension.

Star laughed loudly and Marco felt his defenses crumble. He _was_ Star’s friend before he pursued dating her. Maybe he’s a cool guy when he’s not trying to bind his soul with Star’s for eternity. Marco guessed getting kicked out of his own dimension seemed to sober him up from his power high.

“So?!” Star asked Marco, expectantly “Can he stay?”

“Oh come on, Star! You can’t serious.” Marco exasperated weakly, holding his hands out for emphasis. He looked at Tom who looked back with a defeated smile. Marco furrowed his brow, knowing he had already decided to say yes.

“You must be a model citizen and work towards showing your father you’ve changed.” Marco laid down the rules for Tom.

Tom and Star both broke out in huge grins.

“You must do your share of chores and you can’t harm anyone. Especially my parents!”

“Yeeee!! Sleepover tonight in my room!” Squealed Star, already heading towards the house. “Marco, where should we put Tom’s room!?” Marco looked up at his already magically enhanced house.

“On the other side of the hosue” He said, sighing. Marco figured he better go talk to his parents and get it over with. What did he just agree to?

 

 


	2. Marco goes on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So So SO sorry about the...over 2 week break. I kind of posted the first chapter then hopped on a plane for a two week vacation. I probably should have just waited until I got back to post it at all. anyways I rewatched Blood Moon Ball and realized I made some errors in my first chapter so I corrected them. it was Star who called his horse dead and Tom wouldnt have forgiven marco for interrupting the dance because he didn't know marco was under the mask. so anyways expect super fast updates now because like i said, the story is already written, im just filling it out as i go. i outlined it as 6 chapters. please enjoy and comment!

_“I don’t understand it, Pine Tree, but I can’t stop thinking about you…” Bill drawled as he backed dipper up into the wall, “bent over the table taking my throbbing heat.”_

_Dipper, shocked and frozen with fear, let out a squeak as he felt Bill’s erection pressing into his thigh. there was no where to turn now, he was trapped._

“CURSE THIS BLASTED RINGING DEVICE! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT THE SLEEP OF A PRINCE!” The sound of breaking glass can be heard in the distance and Marco looks up from his phone, spoonful of cereal halfway to his mouth.

“I don’t think he understands the concept of an alarm clock” Star spoke from across the table. She was dusting her usual pancakes with powdered sugar. The house shook and too much spilled out.

“He’s got 15 minutes or we leave without him” Marco grumbled, slurping the leftover milk in his bowl.

“Should we go check on him?” Star speculated.

Marco sighed. “Ill do it.”

Marco looked towards Tom’s newly added tower, loads of muffled commotion could still be heard. He put his empty cereal bowl into the sink and walked up the stairs to the slightly scorched wooden door. Thank god they decided to fireproof it, Marco thought as he went to knock on the door.

After a few seconds of waiting and what Marco assumed were demonic swear words, he opened the door and immediately froze. Tom was standing in front of his bed, hair dripping wet from a fresh shower. He was completely naked except for a towel that was starting to slip off at an alarmingly fast rate, already showing one hip bone and the muscle leading down. Without hesitation, Marco turned on his heel as fast as possible and slammed the door shut while yelling “WE ARE LEAVING IN 15 MINUTES PLEASE FIND SOME PANTS!”

The force in which he had turned caused him to falter forward once he let go of the handle. Marco steadied himself against the wall and felt his heart thumping fast. That was not the sight he was prepared for. He put one shaky leg in front of the other and thought to himself, what do demons have down there? One thing was for sure, he was graced in the department of physical form. Marco felt a little strange at that thought, like something in the vast corner of his subconscious trying to push to the surface. He really shouldn't be thinking about things he didn't want to know the answer to.

Marco shuffled back into the front room and grabbed his shoes from the entranceway. He could hear the sound of running water and dishes clanking as Star washed their breakfast dishes. She left a granola bar on the table, presumably for Tom. After lacing his shoes, Marco pulled his phone out to pick back up where he left off.

_Dipper was trapped. His back was pressed firmly against the wall, his front against Bill. He wanted to pretend like he didn’t want it, he knew it was wrong, But he just couldn’t bring himself to push Bill away. His hands, of their own accord, snuck up Bill’s back and laced through his golden hair. This warranted a very deep purr from said dream demon._

A voice came from behind Marco, sounding way too close to his ear for comfort.

“What’s that?”

Marco practically jumped out of his clothes trying to shoot off the couch. Tom was standing behind the couch, fully dressed, like nothing embarassing had just happened and was pointing at Marco’s smartphone.

“Aaa...” Marco let the noise just roll out of his open mouth while he tried to process whether Tom had been close enough to see his screen. “cell phone.” Tom jumped over the couch to stand in front of Marco.

“What’s it do!?” Tom asked trying to swipe the phone out of Marco’s hand. He probably would have grabbed it if it wasn’t for Marco’s sense of self-preservation and the knowledge that he didn't have a passcode.

“You call people on it!!” proclaimed Star, popping up on Marco’s side. “It’s like a tiny magic mirror!”

*beepbeepbeepbeep*

Everyone looked up at the phone in question. Marco’s alarm was softly ringing, displaying the alarm message that it was time to leave for school.

“you really dont have to come to school with us” said marco hastily, changing the subject.

“NONSENCE. learning how you pathetic humans live will clearly show my father that I have learned true humility!” Tom exclaimed with a gleam in his toothy smile. Marco looked up in agitation and opened the front door.

“OOH! I hope Oscar is playing his sweet jams today!” star said, skipping and holding her backpack’s shoulder straps.

“what’s an Oscar?” Tom inquired, walking on her right.

“Just this guuy.” said Star flashing her huge smile. Marco noticed Tom’s eyes flash red momentarily.

“A human, Star?! Really? Thats so pathetic!!” Tom exclaimed.  

“Hey!” yelled Marco, narrowing his eyes at Tom. “Whats wrong with humans?!”

“Nothing,” said Tom, “They are just...fundamentally...boring. No offense, But you are one of the least interesting dimensions out there.” he turned to look at Star, “Why would you want a human when you can be with a fine demon of leadership lineage? We can rule both of our dimensions together, Star!” Tom hummed.

Star furrowed her brows and looked begrudgingly at Tom “Now Tom, I will have none of that! We are just friends. If that's not enough for you, then you need to leave now” She stopped walking and looked seriously at Tom.

“Oh come on Starship, it was a joke!” Tom laughed and put his arm around her shoulder “Well, the dating part. The human part is true.” he said slipping a sideways look at Marco.

“Earth is the shit, horn-dexter” murmured Marco while walking ahead of them.

“What was that, meat sack?” Challenged Tom.

“Hey! I’ll have you know that earth is a pretty great place!” Star declared, trying to break the tension, “and that's saying something! because I’ve been through outer space!”

She put her arms around the shoulders of both Marco and Tom, putting herself in between them as they stared daggers at each other.

“Hey Marco!” Came a voice from behind, further breaking the tension. Everyone turned to see Jackie Lynn Thomas gliding by on her board.

“Hey Jackie!” greeted Star as she let go of the guys to go find her locker.

Marco pointed cooly in Jackie’s direction.“Hey Jacks! What's the deal-e-o?”

Jackie laughed, making Marco feel super embarrassed. “We are going to the skate park tonight, super cool stuff, wanna go?”

Marco panicked. He had been secretly making up excuses to not hang out with Jackie ever since he first said hi to her in the hallway last year. He was still scared about talking to her for extended periods of time but was easing into it nice and slow. “Ah, I’m not sure. We’ve got plans to show our new...exchange student...around tonight. Hes new. This is Tom.”

Marco pointed at Tom who practically threw himself at Jackie’s outstretched hand and shook it enthusiastically with both hands. “Hi! Yes! I am Tom! You have nice skin!”

“Yo. Funny dude.” said Jackie, mounting her board as the bell rang. “Everyone’s invited, maybe I’ll see you there. Bye dudes”

“Bye Jacks!”

“Where are we going?” asked Tom enthusiastically

“To first period.” replied Marco, shoving the demon in the opposite direction.

“No seriously!! Did she mean a real earth party?!”

“An earth party!? We’ve gotta go!” chimed in Star.

“Ugh! No party!” tried Marco, but he knew it was pointless. Once Star knew, he knew they would end up going.

Luckily, Star was in charge of showing Tom around the school today. Marco was free to ignore the terrible crashes and fire alarms to focus on dreaming about Jackie. Only today in his dreams, her hair streak was pink instead of a blue and in the candle light, her skin looked slightly purple. Marco was digging it. He wondered how his brain was so imaginative when he can’t even pass art class without a paint by number. Suddenly his dream was very hot. Can you sweat in your dreams? No, this was real sweat. He snapped out of it to see his whole class evacuating due to fire. Tom. He hated that guy.

“Tom! You are hilarious!” Mr Diaz laughs. Tom had roasted his dinner taco over one of his fireballs and it was now charred and horribly burnt. “Do you roast your tacos over the volcanoes at home in Hawaii?”

“Yes!” replies Tom, “and then we glaze it in the fresh blood and if you are lucky, you get an eyeball or a tooth or something!”

“Are teeth a customary gift in your ‘homeland’?” Marco asks dryly.

“Of course not Marco, that's just gross.”

Marco excuses himself from dinner and heads to the living room. Star stands up to follow, leaving Tom to help with the dishes.

“I really think you should go to that party tonight, Marco. It’s been awhile since you’ve made progress with your plan.” Star says, sitting down next to Marco on the couch.

“I know, but it just doesn't feel right. I’m scared I'm not going to know what to say. I've been listening to conversations I hear on tv but I don't think I have a big enough database of conversation topics yet to cover all the bases.”

“A database? Marco, you just have to say what you are thinking. Talk to Jackie like you talk with me. Just be yourself.”

“Yes!” interjected Tom, somehow drenched with water, “Be your boring non-magical human self. You have so much to offer!”

“Hey! I’ll have you know, what I lack in magical ability, I make up for with personality and sweet moves!” yelled back Marco.

“Yeah!” cheered Star, slapping Marco hard on the back. “Show your personality and sweet moves to Jackie tonight!”

“Alright, Mabel…” murmured Marco, defeatedly.

“Who!?”

“Nevermind.”

“Give her a rose! women love roses!” tried Tom. That was actually pretty good advice, thought Marco. “A flaming rose, or the venus roses of the underworld! They bite!” Nevermind. Not good advice.

“Its just a party, Marco. There’s not even any pressure to do anything. You have nothing to lose, we will be right behind you cheering you on!” said Star.

“Yes! I can accompany Star as her date!” exclaimed Tom.

“Nope. Not happening.”

“A gentleman cannot let a lady go unaccompanied to a party!”

“Yes they can.”

“Well,” murmured Marco, “I guess this is happening.”

They walked up to the skate park where house music can be heard bumping at a reasonably low level. Some people were actually boarding, but the general group was gathered around the picnic tables in the lawn area. Oskar’s car, the source of the music, was backed up to a picnic bench.

Tom turned around to face away from Star for a second, fumbling with something. Star saw the car and instantly took off towards Oskar. Without noticing this, Tom turns around with a flaming rose and a smouldering look only to come face to face with a confused, blushing Marco. The two stared at each other for a second, rose crackling. A blush creeped up Tom’s face as well.

“Wh-Where did Star go?”

Marco points and Tom looks sadly at where Star is talking to Oskar.

“What's so cool about that guy anyways?” he grumbles and sits on the ledge that lines the fence.

“He’s older and plays the keyboard. Musicians drive girls from any dimension crazy” replies Marco, searching for Jackie. He spots her landing a move and riding her board slowly towards the lawn with the leftover momentum.

“Gotta run” he said fleetingly to Tom.

Marco managed to trip over a root and land right in front of Jackie. Not bothering to take his face out of the grass, he takes his hand out from under his body and waves in Jackie’s direction.

“Hey Marco,” said Jackie, grabbing Marco’s waving hand to help him up. “Glad you could make it!”

“Yea, me too. Probably can’t stay long though. Just thought I’d say hi!” stuttered Marco quickly, already desperate to leave and regroup.

“Did you just get here?”

“Me? Naw, we’ve been here the whole time!” lied Marco, “That’s why we have to leave soon, yea, been here way too long. Time to go.”

Marco tried to walk away but tripped over Jackie’s board.

Jackie laughed. “Relax dude. Are you ok?”

Marco stood up quick and wiped off his butt. “I’m fine just, how do people even ride those small death traps?”

“You’ve ever skateboarded before?”

“Never. Way too dangerous.”

“Come on! I can teach you!”

Jackie was already removing her helmet and placing it on Marco’s head. Marco was too frozen by the shock of her helmet on his head. This helmet that had graced Jackie’s head every day since he can remember. She wrapped wrist guards and knee pads on him while he was distracted. Marco snapped back to reality when Jackie grabbed his hand with hers and he let himself be dragged towards a flat concrete area. She set her board down next to a tall rail with a lot of grind marks on it.

“Here,” she gestured, “You can hold onto the rail while you get used to it” She held out her hand to help him up while she held the board with her toes.

Marco’s brain was reeling. Some smart part of his brain knew the only way he was going to make it through this encounter with the least amount of embarrassment was to shut down his brain and just go on instinct. He held her hand and the rail while standing on the board. It was very slick, any change in his center of gravity and the board instantly moved. He played around a little while holding the rail with both hands while Jackie watched.

“Wow Marco, you are pretty balanced. I’m impressed!” Jackie said when Marco let go of the rail and just let his weight carry the board forward at a crawl.

Tom huffed. He was still sitting on the ledge, but now with a full view of the party. On the left he sees the large group dispersed throughout the grassy picnic tables. He can see Star standing with her back to him while she talks to a kid who looked like he had a brown mop on his head. Did he even have eyes? Definately not human. Probably a vampire. He should have probably been giving that thought more attention, but instead he found himself drawn to the right where Marco was standing on a small plank of wood with wheels with the blonde girl, Jackie. It was obvious it was his first time on such a contraption. To be honest, he didn’t think the human had it in him to try new things. He watched Marco as he became more confident in his balance and slowly let go of the rail, hovering at first, before standing upright. His lips, pursed with concentration, slowly broke out into a small grin as he rolled down the paved surface. Jackie followed him as he rolled away from the rail and towards the skate park. The boy looked back at Jackie. Tom was taken by surprise with Marco’s full blown smile. He looked so elated at his accomplishment, It was electrifying. Tom couldn’t tear his eyes away. Marco’s smile soon turned back into a frown and quickly into fear as he said something to Jackie, who sped up to grab Marco’s hands and gently halt his motion.

Tom fiddled his his necklace while Marco and Jackie shared a good laugh. Something felt off in him. Tom didn't want to see Marco laughing with her. He couldn't figure out why. He looked away to watch Oskar put an arm around Star’s waist and lean in for a kiss that she eagerly returned. Tom felt himself get angry fast. He stood up but was quickly cut off by a shout from Marco.

“Tom!” waved Marco, running towards the demon with that alluring smile. Tom was so put off by that smile that he temporarily forgot his anger. Marco put his hands on Tom’s shoulders, panting. “It worked! She agreed to go on a date with me!”

Tom’s anger fizzled out and was quickly replaced by a pain in his heart, but before he could even begin to process his emotions, or who they were directed at, screams and a shrill laugh could be heard behind them. Tom turned around to see the party goers dispersing madly as Ludo’s lackeys surrounded Star.

Marco reacts first, running to Star’s side as though it's a normal part of their day, which it is. Tom stands there, frozen at first and watches them in action. Marco is surprisingly brilliant, displaying an impressive amount of brute strength that makes Tom wonder what he hides under that lanky sweater. Then his eyes wonder to Star, who is surprisingly...struggling?

“Spark-sparkling snake attack?” she spits out just in the nick of time, hitting Frillneck square in the chest at too-close range. It looks like her magic attacks have lost their normal power. She trips over her words again hitting Twohead from above. She lands and turns on her heel to see Buffrog getting too close for comfort. She opens her mouth and nothing but a strangled sound comes out. Marco looks up and realizes Star is in trouble and he won’t be able to get to her in time, he throws Deerbeard out of the way and starts to sprint. Before Buffrog can reach out and grab her, a large fireball takes him out. Marco looks up to see Tom’s hands still smoking as he runs towards Star as well. They both flank her sides while Ludo makes a defeated speech and cuts open a dimensional rift. Toffee, Ludo’s second in command now, makes eye contact with Tom and nods before following Ludo into the portal. An act lost to Marco who turns to Star to see if she’s ok. Tom stares back but doesn’t return the gesture. He turns to join Marco.

“I’m fine. I’m just so tired out. The attack caught me off guard,” she replied, sitting down on the ground for a second and crossing her arms over her legs. “I had almost forgot they were after me, it’s been so long since the last attack.”

“That’s true,” mused Marco. “It must have been just over a month or so. The last attack was right before we left for Spain.”

Tom sat next to Star and went to put his arm around her shoulders but paused and just patted her back gently instead. Star smiled weakly.

“How about we take a shortcut home?” She asked holding up her scissors.

“You must be pretty damn tired if you are turning to the scissors” joked Marco as he followed her into the portal and out onto the floor of his living room. It was still a little early for bed, but Marco insisted Star get some rest.

“Is there anything, maybe a healing spell, that could help?” Marco asked.

“Thanks,” She replied, “but it’s nothing a little sleep cant fix.”

She headed up her tower leaving marco and Tom alone. They stared at each other for a second, both feeling uneasy with being alone with the other. Marco excused himself to his room to read.

_Dipper couldn’t hold in his moans anymore. Bill was behind him, holding Dipper’s hips as he thrust into him. The shackles holding his hands up clanked in time with Bill’s thrusts. Dipper shut his eyes tightly and tried to last, he could see the telltale signs that Bill was close. Sure enough, Bill dug his fingernails into Dipper’s hips as he let out a long strangled moan. It was enough to put Dipper over the edge as he-_ *knock*knock*

The knock at his door was unexpected to say the least as Tom entered Marco’s room. Marco was sitting up in his twin bed, extra pillows shoved behind his back to support him. His phone was in his hand, screen lighting is face.

“I thought you were reading.” said Tom.

“Oh, I am.” replied Marco.

“With that tiny mirror?”

“It’s a smartphone. It can browse the web, store books, play music, and much more”

“Why would you want webs in a phone? Do you use them to catch insects?”

“Nevermind. What do you want?” Marco asked seriously, putting his phone screen down on his comforter.

Tom leered at Marco, “It was a tough day and I wanted to check on you to make sure you weren’t crying into your pillow like a scaredycat” he chuckled and put his arms on his hips to try to signify his dominance.

Marco laughed, “Sure, like you were so brave. You didn’t even help,” his smile wavered, “Until the end. That is.”

He looked up into Tom’s eyes as the demon stood over his bed  “Seriously though, thank you for your help. I’ve never seen Star so off her game before. I was worried she was going to get hurt.”

Tom let his hands fall off his hips and gestured to the end of the bed questioning. Marco pulled his legs up to give the demon room to sit.

Tom plopped down, shaking the bed. “It’s no big deal. You humans are so weak, someone’s gotta be there to protect Star.”

Marco’s glare was enough to make Tom’s demeanor crack. Now that he knows Marco isn't looking for Star’s affections and can handle his own in a fight, he may have written him off too fast. Watching him ride that wheeled plank made Tom feel jealous. But of what, he can’t figure out. Maybe because he wanted what he watched Marco and Jackie share. He wanted to swap places with Jackie and teach Marco to try new and dangerous things, break him out of that safe human life and show him what other dimensions could offer. But, that can’t be right. He must wish that Star was in Marco’s place. Then it would be romantic. Tom was the one to first show Star was it was like to be bad. He introduced her to Princess Ponyhead. Then he may have gotten a little too angry when they started hanging out without him. It still hurt to remember when they cut him out all together.

Marco snapped his fingers, bringing Tom out of his thoughts. “Earth to Tom?”

Tom huffed. “Sorry, I’ve been thinking about a lot of things recently.”

“Whoa, is you brain overheating?”

Tom shot him a look. “Careful human, I can find someone else to ask advice from very easily.”

“Sorry,” Marco said with a playful smile and his hands held up. “You really want my advice? I didn’t know you valued my opinion, or, you know, my existence, at all.”

“Well, I wouldn’t let it get to your head, but I may. You are not quite as dumb and boring as the rest of your kind.”

“I don’t think that’s a compliment, but I’ll take what i can get. What advice do you want?”

“I wanted to ask you,” Tom started slowly. “as Star’s closest friend, if you can think of any way I can win her back.” Marco glared at him again.

“Look, you don't understand! I need her to like me!” Tom whined, throwing his hands in the air with emphasis. “Shes the best chance I have at getting back into my father’s good graces! No one else could bring such a pedigree and be so well-liked by all! If I have her as my wife, it would show my father-”

“Wife?! Dude, she’s a teenager! you’re a teenager! you are a teenager right?! you’re not like some creepy old dude who doesn't age!?”

“I’m your age, don’t worry.” Tom’s voice had softened. he was fumbling with his necklace again, a nervous habit. “Love isn’t a common practice for the noble in my dimension. matches are made for their political gain. A noble can only marry another noble.  A prince must marry a noble or another princess who can unite their dimensions in peace and prosperity”

“What is this, the middle ages? Hello this is the future calling,” Marco tapped Tom on the head with his fist. “You don’t have to marry to show your dad that you are a capable heir.”

“Really?” Tom looked at Marco with doubtful questioning. Marco felt something inside him stir about the demon. The new information that he may not really be interested in Star gave him butterflies of his own. He let his hand fall off Tom’s head and land on his shoulder with a squeeze.

“Yea, man. We can think of something to impress him. I promise” Marco said honestly. There was that smile again. Tom was struck, staring at Marco’s face. He felt a sense of relief at Marco’s words as though maybe they could free him.

A bond had started to form between the two. Tom relaxed on Marco’s bed and they talked easy for the rest of night. They talked about anything and everything that came up. Tom’s upbringing. What to do for amusement in Marco’s ‘boring’ dimension. Star’s boots. ect. They laugh, they smile, and for the first time, they realize that they are’t so different after all.

Two days later, Star helps Marco get ready for his date. Tom is mysteriously busy.

“I’m starting to feel slightly better,” she says from her perch on the tub while Marco styles his hair. “I don’t know what it was, but it was like I was tired all of the time.  When I woke up in the morning, I felt just as tired as the night before. I can't remember the last time I dreamed.”

“Maybe you are stressed? We did spend 3 weeks in Europe. We rode trains between the countries, got different hotels almost every night. Thats enough to tire anyone out!” Marco licked his finger and brushed the last cowlick down into place.

“Yea maybe. It did start around that time. I have started to feel a little better. The last few days have been a little less tired each day. I should be ready for Ludo, next time he comes!” she held her wand out in a fighting stance. Marco laughed.

“Hopefully it’s not soon,” he glanced at his watch. “It’s almost time!”

Marco grabbed his wallet and keys and toed on his sandals. He rushed out the door towards the town.

“Good luck!!” yelled Star. “Don’t forget to be a gentleman!”

Marco turned back to smile and though he caught a glimpse of Tom in the window of his tower. He didn't have time to stop and look properly though. He ran up to the county fairgrounds just as he could see Jackie’s gliding silhouette from the horizon of the opposite direction. Marco chose the carnival because it was a cliche date that was known to work. It also happened to be almost equidistant from both of their houses.

The whole date was almost a dream to Marco. It all seemed to go by so fast and so perfect, there was no way it could be real. They rode rides together and ate from the same cotton candy. The only thing that seemed to be off about the whole night was that Marco, the king of carnival games, couldn’t win Jackie a single prize. He tried ring toss, darts, even the milk jugs and had nothing to show but a burning hole in his pocket. Jackie was so chill about everything. She laughed as Marco tried to buy more whiffle balls to try again.

“Save it, dude. no one can win at these,” she took the $5 from his hand and intertwined her fingers. “Let’s spend this on something better.”

Jackie pointed to the ‘tunnel of love’, a small boat ride through an enclosed course. Marco gulped, it was now or never.

Riding through the dimly lit ‘river’, with music too loud and tinny, Marco kissed Jackie Lynn Thomas. Her lips were soft. It was a gentle, reciprocated, kiss. Being Marco’s first kiss, he was unsure how he was supposed to react, but nervous laughter was probably not right.

“hehe, I uh, ah, it’s nothing like in the movies. huh.” Marco stuttered out, looking very anxious.

Jackie’s face was very neutral, giving Marco nothing to work with. Did she like it? Did she hate him forever now? “That was your first kiss?”

“...yea…” Marco looked away, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

He felt her hand squeeze his shoulder. “Its ok, Marco. Nothing’s ever as clear-cut as the movies.”

He turned to see her smile.

“C-Could we maybe, try again?” he asked quietly, almost hoping she wouldn't even hear him and he could crawl under the swan-shaped boat and just drown.

She nodded, and this time she leaned in and kissed him. It was a nice feeling, but it was very underwhelming. Marco had been thinking and dreaming of this moment since kindergarten. This wasnt like any of his fantasies. Where were the fireworks?

Jackie pulled back and watched his face. “Nothing, huh?”

“Nothing, what?”

“Feelings. no feelings. You didn’t feel them.”

Marco started to panic right as they were assaulted with the bright floodlights and open fairground air. The ride was over and it was time for them to depart. Being on the open side of the ride, Jackie gracefully jumped off onto the loading dock. He held out her hand for Marco. Marco was surprised by the act, assuming she was just going to walk away and never talk to him again. They walked out and over to an empty park bench.

“I’m so sorry, Jackie. I’m so new to things, I must be so bad at it.” Marco stared at his hands, afraid to look at her.

 “It’s ok, Marco. really,” He felt her hand rub his back. “You are a super great guy, but I didn't feel it either.”

Marco looked up at her, terrified. “Feel what?!” he pressed his hands down into his lap.

“The spark. That feeling you get when you kiss someone and you know it’s right.” Jackie was so calm, it was unnerving and comforting Marco at the same time. “We should still be friends though, I really like your style.”

“Ok.” said Marco, weakly. They walked back towards the entrance.

“What do I do now?” asked Marco with a small laugh. “I spent my whole life liking you, and now I’m a senior in highschool and I am afraid I won’t ever get a girlfriend. I’ve never liked any girl other than you.”

“Maybe you should try guys.”

Marco laughed his nervous little laugh and Jackie laughed at Marco’s laugh. “Seriously though. I’ll see you tomorrow at school. No awkward avoiding me now, ok? We are friends!”

Jackie hugged Marco before boarding away. Jackie was too cool for him anyways, Marco thought. He walked home. He navigated through his quiet, sleeping house and saw a familiar light on in his room. He must have left his computer screen on again. He opened the door to find Tom sitting at his desk with a juice box in his mouth. He turned to face a mortified Marco.

“What’s a Yaoi?”

 


	3. Thank you, Everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR: This is not the end of this story, I am re-uploading it without the billdip. sorry.

First off, I would like to start with the world's largest, most heartfelt thank you to every single person who commented on this fic. You have truly made an impact on my life in a positive way. Every time I thought I'd never touch this story again, I'd get another notification and I just died and went to heaven for a second. To be praised for your work is the most amazing feeling in the whole world.

Second, why did it take so long for me to return?   
In short, It's nothing personal. I just found other ships and a few new fandoms to fall too hard into. Over time I realized I don't harbor shipping feels for billdip anymore and I just don't want to read/write any.

But I really do love Tomco and this story and I already wrote over 80% of it. I have a whole plot and ending I want to share with you!

Then season 2 of Star vs. dropped and suddenly there was new content to mull over and I spent a long time wondering if I wanted to change my story to reflect it.

Recently, I concluded that I want to keep writing this story and I want you to get to experience the happy ending (and countless shenanigans) but I am just too uncomfortable with the billdip scenes. So I'm going to rewrite and morph them into a generic coupling or something instead and re-upload this fic. I'm sure there are other changes I will make to the first two chapters as well.

For now, I want everyone who is still interested in this fic to be able to see this message so I don't plan to delete this story until I have rewrote and uploaded the first 2 or 3 chapters under a new title. I'll "post a 4th chapter" here to alert you when I do start uploading.

Seriously, Thank you for everything, and happy shipping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Recap: I honestly love every single one of you and I hope to be able to give you a story we can all enjoy.


End file.
